


You're fags!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, doesn't let anyone say shit about the boyf or sis, mickey is a tough guy, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Fiona has a new fuckbuddy who makes a fucking stupid comment to Ian. Mickey comes come and the stranger calls them fags and insults Fiona. Mickey teaches him a lesson in front of Kev, Vee, Lip, Fiona and Ian about not being a douchebag.





	You're fags!

Fiona had a new 'boyfriend' over for dinner who was being stupidly fucking eager to make a good impression even though everyone, Fiona actually included this time, knew it wouldn't last the month. 

Ian hopped down the stairs and walked to the fridge where Kev, Vee and Lip were hovering. Fiona's fucking boytoy, who nobody bothered to learn the name of, piped up with 'this one Ian?' Ian rolled his eyes already feeling done as fuck and Lip smirked. 

Ian turned to face him, eyebrows raised. 'Yeah, that one's me.' Vee smiled at his hard stance and crossed arms, feeling content he would gladly fuck up this new guy if he attempted any shit.

The unidentified dumbass scrambled to find the first piece of conversation to throw at the broad shouldered man, waiting expectantly. Fuck, Fiona hadn't told him her family was so intimidating and fucking huge.

'So... do you like have a girlfriend?' Lip sighed as holy shit, that was best he came up with? Kev looked thoroughly unimpressed. Ian just replied 'no.' Fiona cringed and wished this interaction would end.

Known from this moment here forward in all the Gallaghers' minds as douchebag, he attempted to joke 'tough guy like you should get one. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea thinking you're a fag.'

Everyone turned to Ian who closed his eyes and sniggered. He wasn't even pissed, just thought that was the fucking funniest shit anyone had ever said. Kev wondered what the fuck was wrong with this guy, he had met Ian thirty seconds ago.

Lip opened his mouth ready to defend his little brother but Ian interrupted 'yeah, wouldn't want any assholes in this neighbourhood to be thinking that, do I?'

Vee laughed nervously and Fiona glared at the stupid jackass next to her, thinking his dick wasn't nearly good enough for this.

In what Ian could only describe as perfect timing, an oblivious Mickey swaggered into the house. Fiona's fuck jumped out of his skin and Kev knew he recognised him as a Milkovich.

Ian smiled and Mickey walked up to him, stood on his toes slightly, to give him a quick peck and mumbled 'hey.'

Lip raised his eyebrows at Fiona's dildo, silently daring him to do try something.

The stranger spluttered 'oh, fuck!' Mickey turned to him harshly and glared 'the fuck are you?' Vee explained 'with Fiona.'

He pointed out the obvious 'you're a Milkovich!' Mickey rolled his eyes and Lip saw his patience fleeting. 'Got fucking eyes, good for you.'

If Kev could have predicted what suspiciously Jimmy/Jack/Steve look alike would have said next, he would have grabbed Mickey and held him down. 

No one thought he would be that stupid to exclaim 'you're fags!' The word stuck thickly to the air as Ian ordered 'don't.' Mickey's fists were clenched tightly and Fiona shuffled her chair away from her newest disaster.

The prick smiled that Ian was able to stop the thug. He provoked 'slut right here didn't tell me her family was full of faggots.' Fiona looked down, ashamed and Vee grit her teeth, no one got to make her best friend feel like that.

Lip gawked at him in disbelief and no one was quick enough to stop Mickey charging forward. 

He yanked the taller but weaker man up by his hair and headbutted his head against the wall. Hard. He growled 'the fuck did you just call my sister?'   
Fiona released a shaky breath she didn't realise she was holding. She repeated in her head, his sister. Mickey Milkovich was her fucking brother and that alone was enough for her to let him carry on. 

Lip gripped Ian's t-shirt as there was no need for him to get involved. Kev knew Mickey was more than capable handling this alone.

No way able to put up a fight, the loser still claimed 'you're his bitch. That's disgusting.' Mickey kicked him once with enough venom that the older man keeled over, wheezing on the floor.

Mickey grunted 'do I look like a motherfucking bitch to you?' He kept kicking and Kev didn't doubt bruises had already started to flourish over his snapping ribs.

Ian spoke exasperatedly 'Mickey.' Again, he was ignored as Mickey headed straight for the significantly small crotch which collided with his boot, causing a loud groan.

Mickey crouched down over his body and snarled 'only reason I ain't canning your ass off right fucking here is I ain't scrubbing up the blood. You think you can talk to women like that? The fuck raised you?' Lip was grateful he hadn't lost all sense of self control but Mickey was doing a damn good job of scaring the shithead.

He spat in his face and spoke menacingly 'get the fuck out of here and if I ever see your unlucky douchebag face again I'm gonna cut off your cock and shove it so far up your ass we can see if you have what it takes to be a fag, okay, Princess?' 

Lip snorted loudly as the way Mickey beat the shit out of people had always been amusing to him. Even since the dry cleaner Patel incident, Lip had a strong respect for his brother's boyfriend don't-fuck-with-people-I-give-a-shit-about policy.

Ian pried himself free from Lip and marched forward to pull Mickey off the pathetic mess on the floor. He kicked the dude once too, for good measure and warned 'try staring shit with my fucking family again I'll show what a fag can really do. Fuck off!'

Mickey watched, impressed as Ian pulled the guy off the floor mercilessly and kicked his sibling's fuckbuddy outside. Mickey wiped his mouth with his fist, causing the blood on his knuckles to smear across his mouth.

Ian wandered back in calmly and checked Mickey's fists. Mickey scoffed ''m fine.' Still, Ian prodded and diagnosed 'broken them again.' Mickey shrugged and turned back to Fiona.

Fiona cleared her throat 'thanks.' Mickey replied 'fuck off, think I would let anyone say that shit?' Vee joked 'hope his dick wasn't that good.' Mickey looked at her and informed, smiling 'small as shit, she won't be missing much.' Kev laughed in reference to Mickey's cheap shot 'you busted his balls, man!' Lip snorted 'you do have shitbag type, Fi.' Fiona admitted 'yeah, I know.' 

She stood up and walked over to Mickey, giving him a kiss on the cheek and she spoke kindly 'thanks, bro.' Fiona ruffled his hair which made him huff but Ian quickly helped flatten it back down.

No one felt like being an asshole about Mickey's blushing cheeks so he grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him forwards 'come on. Upstairs.' Ian followed him upstairs and the company heard laughing as the couple flirted.


End file.
